What Life Is Like, Now That My World Is Whole
by author94
Summary: What Harry's whole life is like, now that he's got everyone in his life again. Um..sorry, bad summary.


Harry came bounding into the backyard of the Burrow. Today was Bill and Fleur's first wedding annisversary. There was a whole party waiting to happen. Harry, excited at the two guests he brought, unplanned, but surprises for them all, and bounded straight for the clan of red-heads waiting. Harry ran right up to Mrs. Weasley, who was in a purple dress, and a lovely necklace Ron had bought her for her birthday, and pulled her into ahug.

"Oh, Harry!" She said, sounding surprised. "How've you been, dearie?"

"Fantastic." He said, pulling away. "Don't you look wonderful? Have you lost weight?" Not that Harry thought she needed to. He loved all of Mrs. Weasley. He just knew women liked to hear that. Mr. Weasley behind him mouthed "nice touch." Ron grinned. Two rather stern looking folks looked at Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

"Aww, thank you. You've been getting advice on women from Arthur haven't you?" Harry laughed.

"No, I…"

"He's got a girlfriend, Mum." Ron said. Fred and George were behind Harry in a heartbeat.

"Harry." They said, grinning. Ginny approached with Dean.

"Well, for a proper introduction." Mrs. Weasley turned to the two stern people. "Harry, dear, these are my parents." Harry held out his hand politely for a shake.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. Ronald here tells us so much about you."

"Oh?" Harry asked. Ron blushed. "He's my best friend."

"Good thing, too. Fine young man." Hermione joined then, kissing her fiancé on the cheek. "Oh, hello!" She said brightly.

"This is my fiancé, Hermione Granger." Ron introduced. They shook hands. Harry hugged Hermione.

"I haven't seen you in all of four hours." Harry joked.

"Cho was just saying the same thing." Hermione said. Ron laughed. Ginny looked lost. "Harry and Cho were at my place. Ron and Harry were playing Quidditch, and Cho and I had wedding planning to do."

"Right, okay." Ginny, as the maid of honor, was supposed to part of the planning. She couldn't get out of work at St. Mungo's, however, so they went on with the meeting, and decided to update her later on. "We found you the absolute _perfect_ dress." Ginny grinned. Cho joined Harry then. Mrs. Weasley's parents stood awkwardly.

"Cho, hi!" Everyone greeted. Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry's girlfriend, Cho." Mrs. Weasley introduced. Harry flushed slightly.

"Aren't you Eric Chang's daughter?"

"Yes, sir." Cho said quietly. Cho's father was a powerful, strict man working in the Ministry. Everyone knew his only soft spot was his wife, and his only daughter. His three sons also took hi positions in the Ministry. Cho, like Harry, played professional Quidditch. Although, for an opposing team.

"You play for the Tutshill Tornadoes, am I correct?' Mr. Prewett asked Cho.

"Yes sir." While she had joined her favorite team sense birth, Harry had been signed with the Chudley Cannons, a constantly failing team. He reformed the entire team, and they were doing better than ever. Harry hoped he would never have to take his team against Cho's. That could get extremely awkward.

"And you play for the Cannons?" Harry nodded. He was also Head of the Auror department. Quidditch was his side job. He loved to play, more for the game more than the money. He figured his name was already famous enough. But why not give yourself a good reputation, rather than a bad one the Prophet once did. Hermione, with Ginny's occasional help, had reformed the entire Daily Prophet, and was working towards making the stories stick to fact, rather than lies and gossip.

"Yes. Oh, Mr. Weasley." Cho turned to the man, who was cleaning his glasses. "My father told me to tell you hi."

"Well, tell him I said hi back!" She grinned.

"Oh, speaking of parents…" Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley… I have someone I'd like you to meet." They look puzzled. He led the group towards the back more, where Remus and Dora, Sirius and an unknown guest, and two people hidden by Remus and Sirius, stood. "Remus, Sirius?" They turned and grinned. As they stepped aside, Harry said, "Guys, meet my parents."


End file.
